Secure and reliable wireless communication is important in the context of combat. Such communication may involve one or more of identification, estimating position or range, tracking movement and voice, video or data communication. Split-second firing decisions are based on target identification. Knowing that a potential target is a friendly unit and not an enemy is critically important in order to avoid fratricide (so-called “friendly fire incidents”). The problem is compounded when aircraft are involved in a battle. Aircraft are fast-moving and carry substantial destructive power that is often deployed based upon almost instinctive firing decisions. A firing decision made with inadequate knowledge of target or collateral damage potential may prove disastrously incorrect.
The only communication systems practical for battlefield use are wireless. Wireless identification and communication systems are a vital technology in today's world. Most such systems are omnidirectional; they broadcast signals fairly uniformly in all directions. Omnidirectional communication systems are desirable in many applications, because they need not be steered to maintain communication. They can serve broader territories, too.
Some applications benefit from directional communication systems. Compared to omnidirectional communication systems, directional communication systems transmit signals predominantly to, or receive signals predominantly from, a relatively narrow span of directions. Directional communication systems have some distinct advantages. First, since they focus the power they transmit onto a relatively narrow span of directions, they require less power than omnidirectional systems or alternatively are able to transmit farther than omnidirectional systems using the same power. Second, signal interception by an unauthorized third party is less likely, since the third party must be aligned with the transmitting antenna in order to receive the signal.
Full communication between elements of a force is important. However, conventional battlefield communication systems are bulky and thus difficult to transport. Mobility is a key attribute of a modern fighting force. Therefore, a more transportable communication system would be highly advantageous.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a system capable of one or more of position or range estimation, tracking and selective interrogation and communication. What is further needed is a system that can afford protection to dismounted troops and wheeled vehicles. What is also needed in the art are methods of effecting such position or range estimation, tracking and selective interrogation and communication to and from multiple transceivers. What is still further needed in the art is a weapons platform incorporating such system or methods.